This is Ipswich, Not Wonderland
by Taylormade625
Summary: What if there was a reason as to why Reid was always sleeping with different girls...And what if that reason came back? And what if Chase has his eyes on her too?
1. Welcome Home Lilly Logan!

I do not own The Covenant or anything related to it. But on a brighter note, I do own anyone you don't recognize.

* * *

"Name, please," the secretary asked monotonously.

"Lillian Jane Logan." I said with almost no patience._ What am I doing here? Why Spenser Academy? What's so special about this place again?_

"…Room 528. Aren't you lucky? No roommate. Here are your key and the spare." the older woman said smiling. I started walking away with my bags when a girl walked over and started talking to me.

"Hi! Sorry, I overheard your room number, your right next to me and my roomie Sarah. I'm Kate Tunney, by the way," said a slender girl with mocha skin and long, crow black hair. She smiled and grabbed two of my bags and started walking, I stared at her in wonder. Then picked up my other bags and walked after her as fast as my legs would carry me. As I quickly kept in stride with her, I thought I should probably tell her my name.

"Uh, I'm Lillian by the way." I said.

"I like your name. Lillian. But now since I'm taking you under my wing, I'm renaming you in a way." She smiled triumphantly. I could tell she was deep in thought, while we were talking, like she was trying to find something that would just fit. She tried L.J., because of my middle name, Jane. I frowned at that one immensely. It sounded like a guy's name! A few minutes later we arrived at our rooms when she shouted it out.

"I got it! I christen thee Elle!" What? All that time and she thought of Elle? Immediately, I thought of that one movie with the blonde chick that went to Harvard law, and graduated top of her class.

"I like it, kind of Legally Blonde, but thank goodness I'm a brunette!" I laughed and she laughed with me as I opened the door to my new life. It was plain and a little bit roomy, but definitely plain. I liked it. We started opening boxes and talking, but when I looked up and Kate was gone. _Perfect just perfect,_ I thought to myself,_ Just when I think things are getting normal._ Then I heard footsteps at my side, it was Kate with another girl. This girl was extremely beautiful but in a low-key way. I don't mean that she's ugly or anything, she just didn't cake on the make-up like every other Barbie bimbo I knew. She was blonde but not bleach blonde. Think more surfer chic. She had blue eyes and was around 5'5", give or take an inch.

"Elle I'd like you to meet my roommate, Sarah Wenham. She just transferred here a few days ago, and I thought she could help us unpack your things," the tall girl said.

"Oh you guys don't have to, I can-"

Kate snorted." No way! We want to help. Besides, with 3 pairs of hands we can get to the Dell's earlier. Anyway, Sarah's a saint. Right, Sarah?"

She laughed, "Yeah, I am. Now you don't seem to have much more to unpack. Let's get started."

An hour and half later my room was all set up. My bed was made up with my favorite striped and polka dotted sheets. Walls adorned with the scenic pictures I loved to take and my clothes were all tucked into the different drawers. The school uniform was hanging on the bathroom door. It wasn't ugly but it sure as hell wasn't pretty. We all flopped on to my bed and sighed, then started giggling like schoolgirls. Then Sarah stood up and started looking at the pictures, she stopped in front of one I'd forgotten I'd packed.

"Who's that?" She asked looking at me, then turning back to the picture. Kate got up and looked too.

"He's really cute, is he your boyfriend? Is he gonna drive up here from Pennsylvania?"

"No." I said and started picking at imaginary lint on the bed.

"Why not? Did you guys get in a fight?"

"I wish but uh…no he um… he passed away." I said trying to keep my emotions in check. "So what about that thing you were talking about earlier, Kate. The Bell's or something like that?"

"Are you sure you want to go? I mean I can stay here and we can talk, if Sarah wants to go then we can all go and I'll sit in the car with you and just chill?"

Sarah jumped in quickly, "No we can stay and talk I can wait for another party to come around, I have a feeling that Ipswich isn't quite that boring." She made an attempt to joke. I giggled. Sarah and Kate smiled.

"You guys just met me and you're already acting like my best friends, I can't make you guys miss this party. Let's get ready to have some fun!"

I grabbed a pair of light grey skinny jeans, a three-quarters length sleeve pink striped shirt along with my phone and key.

"Ready when you guys are." I said as I followed them into their room.

It was exactly like my room except for it was slightly bigger and was decorated with a slight Cape Cod cottage feel. We all took turns changing in the bathroom and putting on make-up. For me that wasn't much, just a little bit of mascara and winged eyeliner and I was good. Kate stepped out of the restroom wearing a black v-neck shirt and low rise dark denim jeans with cute flats. Her make-up was flawless. Brown-black eyeliner lined her lower lids and her lip gloss was applied so perfectly it looked as if one could ski down her lips. Clearly this girl knew how to use her supplies. Sarah came out wearing a blue baby doll top with a jean miniskirt and flats as well. Her hair was curled to beach wave perfection. They grabbed their things and we started towards Sarah's Blue VW Beetle.

"Let's rock it ladies!" I said as we drove to the beach.


	2. Who's Dylan?

Don't own The Covenant :(

* * *

Once we got to the Dell's, Kate and Sarah each grabbed red cups and filled theirs with beer while I looked around for water. After I found a water bottle, we talked about how the seniors of Spenser had their own "homecoming" party at the Dell's every year. Finally I asked the question that was on Sarah's mind.

"Give us the scoop on who's here!" I shouted over the music. She looked around as if trying to scour some poor person to prey on. A few seconds later she found someone, or rather some people, a boy with curly brown hair, watching over the crowd like he owned it, and everyone in it. Next to him was a girl with frizzy red hair.

"That's Aaron Abbot," she said nodding her head in the boy's direction," he's a total prick and he treats girls like dirt. The girl next to him is Kyra Snider, she's just a bitch." We all laughed at that. Then Sarah looked at a guy who smiled at her and weaved his way through the crowd to the keg.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"I don't know, probably a transfer too," Kate said, and then her already big smile grew 5 times bigger." They're here."

Four boys equal to Greek gods were walking towards us. The tallest one with shoulder length hair reached us first and kissed Kate. As they got closer, I about pissed my pants.

"What took you guys so long?" She pouted.

"Family emergency, sorry," he said. "Who are your friends?"

"This is my new roommate, Sarah, and our new neighbor, Elle Logan. Sarah's from Boston and Elle's from Pennsylvania." She introduced us to them. "Girls, this Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid-", the blonde boy interrupted her.

"Garwin. Reid Garwin. My grandma's name is Sarah, you kinda remind me of her," he said looking at my new blonde friend." And you, Elle, you look like someone I used-"

The guy with cropped black hair and intense brown eyes cut in.

"Caleb Danvers and you don't remind me of my grandma in any way Sarah, and Elle it's a pleasure to meet you, but I must say, you do look familiar." Well fuck a moose; does he remember me?

"Nope, completely new to Massachusetts," I said rather quickly, with a forced smiled, then I glared at Reid who was looking at me like I was a piece of meat. "I'm not a steak, you can stop staring now." I muttered to Reid.

"If you say so…" he said staring at me, licking his lips, again. Just as I was about to say something mean to him, a blur of red frizz caught my eye.

"Hey Caleb." she said looking at him, smiling fakely.

"Kyra," He then looked at Sarah, and smiled at her.

"How was your summer?" Kyra gave him a smile.

"Good..." Kyra saw that he wasn't paying attention to her and turned to face Sarah.

She held out her hand. "I'm Kyra." Sarah gave a smile and shook her hand.

"Sarah," she replied. Kyra just nodded and smirked.

"Oh, right from the Boston public. Tell me, how does one get into Spencer from a public?" Sarah's smile slipped from her face. After seeing this girl putting down my new friend, I had to do something.

"Why don't you tell me how one goes from being a leech to a bitch? Cause you made the transition rather nicely." I asked innocently. This of course got her mad.

"What'd you just say to me?" Everyone could practically see steam come out of her ears.

"She's deaf too? What are the odds?" I couldn't help myself so I laughed, right in her face. She looked like she was going to hit me when Caleb stepped up.

"Why don't you give it a rest, Kyra?" he said trying to stifle his laughter.

"Why don't you give it a rest?" Aaron Abbot stated, obviously wanting to get a rise from the leader.

Caleb stopped laughing and sighed. "I don't want any trouble Aaron."

"I bet you don't," Aaron smirked.

"You posers make me wanna puke!" One of Aaron's too-drunk-to-do-anything friends spat, literally.

Reid began to step towards to him but I pulled him back, out of instinct," Is that so?", then I saw his eyes burn black. Just then Aaron shoved Caleb.

"I think you owe Kyra an apology."

**"**Actually, I think it's Kyra who owes Sarah the apology." He nodded from Kyra to Sarah. Just as Aaron was about to punch Caleb, the boy who'd been the object of Sarah's attention smoothly cut in between the two teens and stopped Aaron in his tracks.

**"**Sorry, but you _were _being kind of bitchy." He smirked at Kyra.

At that moment, Aaron's drunk friend vomited all over Kyra and Aaron.

"Hey guys! Dylan just called and said he saw three cops on Old Dell Road!"

_Who's Dylan? _Ithought.


	3. Halloween With the Boys

I own the Covenant…that's what she said (she really did!)

I really don't though…

* * *

As we were making our way back to the cars, I walked in pace with Tyler. He was always the nice one so, I tried talking to him. Let me tell you now, major mistake.

"Hey." I said

"Hey to you too…Lilly," he turned and faced me. Holy crap! He remembered me." I thought you would never come back. I'm glad you did though." Of course _he _would remember me, go figure." You look really different, it's not a bad look, but I think you'll always look best as a redhead."

"Well fuck a moose, you remember me? After all this time, you remember me after six years? That's amazing. I mean, we only hung out for what? Four months? I always knew you were my favorite."

Flashback:

"_Lillian, come on darling." Mrs. Logan called upstairs to her daughter." The other children are waiting for you." An eleven year old girl dressed as a witch gracefully ran down the steps._

"_Here I am Mom!" Lilly followed her to the front of their new home." Do I have to go trick-or-treating with them? I wanna go with Cynthia and T.J. Why can't I go with them?"_

"_Because, honey, they're in Pennsylvania and we're in Ipswich. But I think you'll have a very nice time with the neighborhood kids. They're looking forward to meeting you."_

_They stopped in front of four women with their sons. Wait a minute? All of them are boys? What the heck?_

"_Oh my goodness, she is beautiful, Delia, and she's a witch how charming!" said a woman with a shiny brunette bob that had been curled to perfection. Her eyes were a steely grey that held a knowing and wise look. _

"_Lillian, this is Mrs. Evelyn and her son Caleb," Mrs. Danvers son looked just like her, except he had dark brown eyes that looked too old for his age, instead of grey. He had dressed as a pirate. "Mrs. Meredith and her son, Reid," Both Garwins were blonde and had brilliant azure eye, except the boy had a mischievous look in his. Mrs. Garwin was a tall lady, whom had her blonde hair curled into a very exquisite up-do. Reid had been a ghost with multiple stab wounds to the face. How charming. "Mrs. Beatrice and Christopher-Nicholas," . __They were like the rest. __A beautiful mother-son pairing, both had sandy blonde hair athletic builds and eyes that were a mossy green. Christopher was dressed as a biker. "This lovely family is the Simms'. Mrs. Rosalind and Tyler." __Tyler had dressed up as a ghost, just like Reid. I must have been staring because my mom nudged me and all the boys were looking at me like I'd sprouted two feet on the side of my head._

"_Hi!" I said, instantly forgetting that I was in the presence of families that could have modeled for J. Crew. "I'm Lilly._


	4. Chivalry Isn't Dead

Me: So I know that I have been a terrible author… by not updating as often as I should.

Readers: *silence*

Me: You don't have to agree you know.

Readers: * crickets chirp*

Me: So I've decided to put a new chapter!

Readers: * cheers all around*

Me: That's more like it :]

* * *

Kate, Sarah, Chase and I walked to our dorms laughing about the joke Chase told us involving a cat, a pickle, and a mouse. When we got to our rooms, we stood around and talked a bit more.

"Hey, we're going to the store tomorrow, do you wanna come with us?" Kate asked Chase. I grimaced because I knew she was flirting with him, but I also knew that she wasn't doing it on purpose.

"Sure," he replied, then he swatted Kate's shoulder. We looked to the ground and jumped back just as Chase crushed a green spider with his shoe.

"Gross!" Sarah and I both squealed.

"Looks like chivalry isn't dead," Sarah said, recovering from the spider.

Kate grinned, "Nope, it just transferred in."

Sarah unlocked their door,

"Come on, Kate, " She grabbed Kate's arm and dragged her into their room.

I was in the midst of unlocking my own door, but my door was stuck. I grunted.

"Here," Chase tapped my shoulder, signaling for me to give him my key. "Let me try."

"Alright, but it's stuck pretty-" I stopped myself when he opened the door as if it were nothing. "Good. How'd you do that?" I asked bewildered.

"Well… I put the key in the lock, turned it, and pushed the door," He laughed, pushing the door open even wider, allowing me to go in.

"Very funny," I said, taking the key from him. "Thank you. For opening the door. And for stopping the fight earlier."

"Did you know the guys?"

"Uh… yeah, I sorta did, but…um… its late, and I need sleep," I said, beginning to close the door.

"Wait!" He stopped the door with his foot, leaned down and kissed me. When he pulled away, I let out a deep breath. "I wasn't waving to Sarah at the Dell's, I was waving to you," Chase whispered.

I kept opening my mouth then closing it. I didn't know what to say. But Chase got the hint.

"That was rather forward of me, I'm sorry," he grinned sheepishly, looking down at his feet. "I shouldn't have done that."

I found my voice. "No, it's just that…I…don't know you?" I offered. We both laughed. "I still have to go to sleep. So, um…Good night."

"Good night."

He walked away and about half way down the hall, he looked back and smiled. I waved in return. I closed the door, and went into the restroom to take off my make-up, and change into a pair of flannel plaid pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt.

Pulling the covers back and then pulling them over my head I thought about my busy day.

Moving back into the town that held so many memories, seeing the people that helped create many of those memories, and the kiss with someone who might be able to help me make more memories.

* * *

So, as you read above, I admit that I have a terrible author. I ADMIT IT! Please don't take it out on the reviews though, anything but the reviews since they didn't do anything. In fact, you should review to give me the incentive to write more:] And I apologize that this chapter is short.


	5. Chivalry Is Taken

Thank you so much for the reviews!

* * *

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Groaning, I pulled the cover from over my head, and looked at the door as if it had three heads. I got out of bed and opened it. Standing there was Reid Garwin.

"You didn't want to tell me you were back?" He said, pushing his way into my room. Stunned, I stood there just staring at him. "Don't you have anything to say?" He asked. I still looked at him. Then I looked at my clock.

"Yeah, I do. It's three in the morning," I said, getting back into bed. "Could this not have waited?" I yawned, trying to go to back to sleep. Instead, he turned my bedside lamp on.

"You were my best friend, Lee. How could you not have told me?" Ha asked in a quieter tone, he sounded a bit hurt.

By this time, I was fully aware of what was going on.

"Did Tyler tell you!" I whisper yelled from under the cover.

"No," Reid said, pulling the cover from my face. "Like I said, you were my best friend. I knew it was you the second Kate introduced everyone."

"Does everyone else know?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay. Reid?" I asked.

"Yeah, Lee?"

"Can I go to sleep now?"

Reid laughed, and ruffled my hair.

"You know, I'm glad you're back. I missed you," he said, looking down at me, but I was already fast asleep. Chuckling, he placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I really missed you, Lee."

**_Next Morning…_**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Groaning, I looked at the door like it had three heads. _Déjà vu much?_ I thought. Once again, I got up and opened the door. It was Kate and Sarah this time.

"Hey, sleepy head, get showered and dressed, we're leaving' in twenty minutes," Kate said, marching over to my closet, picking an outfit for me to wear. Sarah rushed me into the bathroom. I was wondering what was going on with the two wild women in my room as I showered.

After brushing my teeth, and putting on a bit of eyeliner, I exited the bathroom in my towel.

"Alright you guys, what's going on? We are just going into town right?" I asked, putting on the black jeans and tan short-sleeved shirt Kate laid out.

"Yeah, but we still want you to look nice." She said lacing her fingers together, and slowly twisting her hips. Sarah had a smile on her face.

"Alrighty then…" I grabbed my phone my nightstand, and my black leather purse.

"Let's go?"

We walked to Sarah's blue Beetle where Chase was waiting for us. I smiled a bit when he looked up at us.

"Hey," I said, getting into the back seat with him.

"Hey," He put on his seat belt. His hand brushed against mine. We both blushed. We were brought back into reality when Kate and Sarah started giggling in the front seats.

"What?" I asked, setting my bag on the floor.

"Nothing," Sarah said quickly.

"So how was your night?" Kate asked, turning around in her seat. She was smiling like the Cheshire cat, she knew something had happened.

"Good," Chase said, grinning like a madman. "Really good."

I looked over at him, and blushed again. As I was about to respond, we ran over a pothole, and I fell into Chase, who caught me with both arms.

"Thanks," I said, getting up.

When we got to the store, we went our separate ways. Meaning, Sarah went down the feminine products aisle, Kate went for the magazines and Chase and I found ourselves where the candy and novelty items were. We were trying on different pairs of randomly shaped sunglasses and making funny faces. I was having a good time, until I heard Caleb conversing with Kate.

I slowly drifted towards their voices.

"I know weird, right? I heard that he lived on Reid and Tyler's floor," Kate responded to whatever Caleb had said.

"Who lived on whose floor?" I asked, walking up to them. Caleb waved at me.

"Hey Elle," he said, "We were talking about this kid they found at the Dell's. He was dead."

"Oh, who was it?"

"They won't tell us who it was," he responded.

"BOO!" Someone yelled and wrapped their arms around me. I screamed and turned. It was Chase laughing.

"I'm sorry, Elle, I just couldn't help myself."

Caleb looked at Chase's arms around my waist and coughed. Sarah came from around the corner, carrying a basket full of dorm room necessities. Once she saw Caleb, her face lit up like the Fourth of July.

"Hey Caleb!" She exclaimed, walking to us

"Sarah," he nodded his head smiling a bit.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, switching the carrier basket to her right hand.

"Just picking up some things for my mom," he smiled widely.

"Hey!" Kate interrupted. "Who wants to see the new Brad Pitt movie?"

"I'll go," I offered, raising my hand. I was obviously thinking the same thing as her.

"Sure," Chase said, looking over at me and winking.

"I've already seen it," Sarah replied, looking at Caleb.

"Do you wanna run some errands?" Caleb asked the blonde.

"Sure," she nodded.

"Cool."

"Well then, Sarah, we will see you later," I said, smirking at them.

After the movie, Kate, Chase, and I went to Nicky's to unwind before school started in the morning. Nicky's was dimly lit, kind of smoky and loud. There was AC/DC coming from the jukebox on the dance floor, and many couples dancing to the song.

"You hungry?" Chase asked me, pulling out my chair for me.

"No, thanks," I sat down. "I'm still pretty full from the popcorn. Thank you though."

As soon as he sat down next to me, Caleb and Sarah walked in, hand in hand. When they got to the table, I cheered.

"YAY!" They blushed at my outburst as Pogue walked to the table.

"What's going on?" he asked, taking off his jacket and placing on the chair next to Kate. He leaned over and kissed her, "What did you do today?"

She leaned back, "Not much. Went to the movies with Chase and Elle."

"Elle, huh?" He eyed me smiling. "Long time, no see, Lilly."

"Lilly?" Kate asked, utterly confused. "You guys know each other?"

"Yep," Caleb said. "She used to live here."

"For, like, six months," I tried to undermine the situation. "It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Yeah, it was!" Pogue and Caleb exclaimed.

"After you left, Reid became started flirting with anything that had boobs," Pogue joked, I hit his arm lightly.

"Hey, he's your friend, that's not nice," I scolded him.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved me away. "Caleb, you wanna play foosball?"

"Sure," he agreed. "You comin' Chase?"

He declined to stay with us girls.

"Aww, chivalry still isn't dead," Sarah cooed, as Kate and I laughed at her.

"Nope, but it might be taken soon."

"Possibly," he said, taking my hand under the table.

I felt like I was in elementary school again. Knowing that you liked someone, and that person liked you back. A warm feeling coursed through my body as Chase ran his thumb over my skin. I was going to ask him to dance, but I heard Tyler and Reid cheering by the pool tables.

"I'll be right back," I got up and moved to pool tables.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sleeping Beauty," Reid teased me.

"Hey Lilly," Tyler said, holding up his cue stick.

"Tyler," I smiled, then I turned to Reid and punched him in the shoulder.

"What the hell was that for!"

"For waking me up, you butthead,"

"I'm sorry Lee," he pouted.

"Don't do that," I warned him and Tyler chuckled.

"Don't do what?"

"I believe the lady said don't do that," a sneering voice interrupted our conversation.

"Butt out Abbott," Reid growled at the wavy-haired teen.

"Make me!"

"I think I'm going to leave now," I backed out of the awkward situation and returned to the table, when Sarah left. "Where's she going?"

"Jukebox, apparently," Kate answered, as Joan Jett's voice erupted into the bar.

Sarah danced her way to Caleb at the foosball table.

"The girl is ballsy," I laughed out, leaning back in the chair.

"Careful, you're gonna fall," Chase said and I sat up straight. "Do you wanna dance?"

"Yeah,"

"Chivalry is officially taken everyone!" Kate shouted and all the inebriated bar patrons cheered.

"Subtlety is not one of her strong her points, is it?" He asked, putting his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"I suppose not," I whispered against his chest.

We danced together until we heard a crashing sound by the pool tables. Looking over, we saw that it was Reid and Aaron moving towards the exit to fight. Caleb and Pogue told Chase to stay with us and they followed the group of boys out to the parking lot.


	6. Garwin Bear

Heeeellloooooo my readers, so I have a funny story for you. I was looking through the stories on _The Covenant_ archives and saw one I really liked. So when I get to the beginning of the third chapter, I was like "Man, this is a great story," and then I got to the end, and said "Oh,".

It was my story. I felt really bad cause, I mean, that sounds really conceited. Any way, it snowed a bunch Friday night and as I was writing the next chapter on Saturday, the power went out and you can how pissed I was. Three pages lost in Cyber world…just floating around.

Then last night, I had the strangest dream with Sebastian Stan himself in it. For some reason, I was in a mafia-like business, and I had to get these papers to him, and when I got them to him, I met his sister( he doesn't really have sister) and he drove off, and she was like he really likes you. My response was "I don't like him like that." Even in my dreams, I'm picky! What the hell is wrong with me?

Well, I'm gonna try to remember the basic outline for this chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

After the fiasco at Nicky's, Kate drove me and Chase back to the dorms since Sarah rode back with Caleb. We were about five minutes away from the bar when she slammed on the brakes,

"YOU'RE LEE!" She screeched as Chase and I flew forward only to be pulled back by the seat belts.

"What the hell, Kate?" Chase asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"You're _Lee. _You're Lee _Lee_!"

"I suppose I am," I said and unbuckled my seat belt and went to unlock my door. "Maybe someone else should drive."

"Yeah," Chase agreed with me. "I'll drive."

"I'm fine, it's just…you're Lee." She smiled widely. I nodded and looked at Chase, who looked back at me with a look of confusion.

We arrived at the dorm rooms about ten minutes later.

"Soooo…Do I get a goodnight kiss too?" Kate asked, as Chase and I blushed.

"I believe your boyfriend would be highly upset if I did that." Chase said, grinning.

"Well…kiss _her_ for me," she said, opening her door then quickly disappearing inside.

We stood there for about a minute, just kind of awkwardly.

"Can I come in?"

"Do you want to come in?"

We asked simultaneously and laughed.

"Sure," I unlocked my door and he followed me in, closing the door behind us. I felt around for the lamp. When I finally found it and turned it on, I turned around and Chase was right in front of me. I jumped and tripped backwards. He caught me before I fell onto the ground.

"You're fast," I breathed out. One of his hands was holding onto my left arm, and the other was around my waist.

"I know," he whispered, pulling me back up, but not removing his hands. "It was torture to not be able to touch you during the movie."

"I'm glad that I wasn't the only one going through that."

He leaned in and kissed me gently, but a bit rougher than the first time. His hand moved up to hold my neck, the other was under my shirt, rubbing my back. As I wrapped my hands around his neck, someone knocked on my door.

"Don't answer it," he whispered, nibbling his way to my neck.

"I have to," I pushed him away lightly.

"You don't need to, though."

Adjusting my shirt, I opened the door. It was Reid.

"Hey," he said, looking down at his feet. "I know we haven't talked in a while, so I was wondering if I could come in and we could talk now."

"Uh, Reid, now isn't exactly the best time," I glanced behind me to Chase who was sitting on my bed playing thumb war with himself. Reid followed my stare, and sighed.

"Oh, well… maybe another time."

He turned to leave. "Wait, Reid." He stopped. "Chase? I kinda need to talk to Reid. It's important."

"Sure," he got off the bed and walked to me. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah," I nodded. He kissed me once more and left.

Reid glared at Chase as he walked past him.

"Come in," I welcomed him.

Once I closed the door, Reid asked questions about Chase.

"How long have you known him?"

"Since the Dell's."

"Well, you don't waste anytime," he mumbled. I thought I had heard wrong, so I asked him to repeat he said.

"I said, 'You don't waste anytime',"

"Excuse me?" I asked astonished at his boldness. "I thought you wanted to talk. Not insult me, Reid."

"I do want to talk."

I sat on bed, grabbing my old teddy bear.

"You still have that?" Reid asked, obviously surprised.

I smiled, "Yeah, why wouldn't I? you gave him to me."

**Flashback**

_It was Pogue, Tyler, Caleb, Reid and I sitting in my front yard. We watched as the movers pushed pulleys into the trucks outside of my house._

"_We don't want you to move," Tyler whined._

"_Yeah, can't you and your mom stay here, and you dad can go to Pennsylvania?" Pogue reasoned._

"_Guys, she doesn't have a choice," Caleb laid the truth on them._

_Tears started to form in my eyes._

"_God Caleb!" Reid shouted. "It's like you want her to leave!"_

"_Reid you know I don't want that."_

"_It sure sounds like you do," he retorted._

"_Guys, there almost done with the boxes." I said. "Hugs?"_

_Everyone enveloped me in a hug, except for Reid. _

"_Reid?" I knew he would take the move the hardest since I was very close to him. Whenever his parents would fight over his dad abusing the power, he would come over to my house and hide out there._

"_Here," he walked up to me and handed me a brown teddy bear, with a red and green bow tie. "I'm gonna miss you, Lee." He whispered, hugging me tightly._

"_I'm gonna miss you a lot, Reid." I cried, holding him even more tightly._

"_Shhh…it's going to be alright." he looked down at me, wiping away the tears. "I'll always be here waiting, Lee."_

_He gave a light kiss on the cheek as the others looked on._

"_Lilly? It's time to go," Mrs. Logan called out._

"_Bye, guys," I ran to the car where my parents were waiting._

_Crying, I put my seatbelt on, then twisted in my seat to look at the four boys who had become my best friends. Reid tried running after the car, but stopped at edge of the drive way. I could see him saying something, but couldn't make out what it was. I hugged the bear, close to my heart and cried._

"_You're my Garwin," I whispered to the bear. "And I love you."_

* * *

OK, so my iPod chose now to play the saddest songs. It played "Two Is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls, "Here Comes Goodbye" by Rascal Flatts ,"Let Me Go" by 3 Doors Down, "Permanent" by Jason Reeves and Colbie Callait, and "What Hurts the Most" by Cascada. I cried throughout the whole flashback scene. So if you want to feel the true emotion of the flashback and I would suggest listening to "Here Comes Goodbye". I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

OH! and I would like to thank everyone who added _This is Ipswich, Not Wonderland_ to their story alerts!


	7. No PDA, please

Could this be? Two updates in one day? Someone sound the alarm, it's a miracle! Haha ok, maybe it's not a big deal to you, but this is like "WHOA!" for me. Anywho, on with the show err…story.

And for anyone who was wondering, yes, Lee does know about the power.

* * *

"I missed you," Reid said, sitting next to me.

"I missed you too, Reid," I laid back and patted the space next to me, signaling him to lay down. "So what did you guys do after I left?"

"We just went to school, played around, not much," he placed his gloved hands behind his head.

"I like your shirt," I interrupted. "The number thirteen isn't really unlucky."

"Yeah."

I turned on my side to face him, "How's your dad?"

"He got better after you left, he barely uses now," he said in a small voice.

"Your mom?"

"She still kinda hates this whole thing, but it's not as bad as before," he turned to face me.

"And how're you doing with the power?"

"Not so great, actually," he frowned. "I didn't think it would be so addictive, you know? And if it's this addictive now, then I'm screwed when I ascend."

"Don't say that," I put my hand on his over my heart. "As long as my heart beats, you won't become addicted when you ascend. I'm here to help you."

"I know," he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "It was so hard when you left. Don't leave again, please?"

"I won't."

"I'm sorry I never wrote or called, I just figured since you were in a new place, you wouldn't want to talk to us."

"Of course I wanted to talk to you. The others guys wrote," I started.

"But they stopped after a while." He finished.

I looked down, "Yeah, I just assumed you guys got busy with swim or whatever it is you do."

I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The soft thudding put me to sleep within seconds.

_Next morning._

I awoke to an empty space where Reid was supposed to be. I rolled over and turned off the alarm clock. Checking my phone for messages, I saw that Cynthia had called. Getting up, I called her back.

"Hey, you've reached Cyn! Sorry I missed your call, but I will get back with you as soon as possible. Meaning I'll call back in about a day."

_Beep_

"Hey it's Lilly, I wanted to call you and see what was up, and how you're doin'. Call back! Bye!" I hung up, got my shower and left for the cafeteria(**A/N**: in this story, Lee has her shower in her room). I saw Chase sitting with Reid, Caleb, Tyler and Pogue. I walked over to them and sat. Chase put an arm around my waist, and kissed my forehead.

"Hey," he said, picking at his toast. "Where's your food?"

"Breakfast was never her thing," Reid said, harshly.

"Sorry, man. I didn't know," Chase laughed a little.

"Yeah, I know you didn't know."

"Reid, chill!" I warned him. "So what classes do you guys have?"

I took my schedule out my bag and laid it on the table

1- Psychology

2- Geosystems

3- Spanish 4

4- Algebra II

5- AP Lang

6- MA History

7- Creative Writing

"Looks like we have Psych, Algebra, Creative Writing and History together." Tyler said, giving me a smile. "I told you Creative Writing wouldn't be a bad idea." He told Reid who frowned.

I had all my even classes with Reid, Pogue and Chase. I had Spanish 4, AP Lang and MA History with Caleb.

"So are you gonna do any sports?" Caleb asked, as Sarah and Kate arrived.

"Who's schedule?" Kate asked picking it up.

"Mine," I said.

"We have History together with Sarah, and the guys," She shouted. Everyone at the table winced.

"When do classes start?" I tugged at the blue, itchy uniform skirt.

"In about ten minutes, so we should get going," Tyler got up and swung his book bag over his shoulder.

Everyone got up and exited the cafeteria, Chase followed us to the History building since he had AP Human Geography first. We walked away from the group.

"So are you gonna do any sports?" Tyler asked looking at me as we walked up the steps

"I was thinking of joining the swim team," I replied, readjusting my bag.

"Really?!" Tyler and Chase exclaimed, both of them stopped in tracks and watched me walk on.

"Come on guys, do you really think I won't make it?"

"I have no idea," Chase said as he Tyler ran to catch up with me. "I've never seen you swim."

"Well you will at tryouts this afternoon," I walked up to door 121. "Is this us?" I asked Tyler.

"Yup it is," he headed inside, leaving me with Chase.

"It seems that everyone leaves us like this," he said.

I laughed nervously as people passed us, "Yeah, they do."

He leaned for a kiss, but I pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I'm just, not into PDA," I said, stepping into the classroom.

"Well, I won't do anything you're not into, so I will see you next class," he walked backwards, not looking where he stepping, he backed into a redheaded girl.

"Watch it, spaz!" she shouted, walking into my psych class.

"Bitch," I growled, going to help Chase up. "Are you ok?"

He stood up and shook his uniform clean, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well for that," I stood on my tip toes and gave him a light kiss. "You deserve a kiss to make everything feel better."

He grinned, "I feel much better now."

"Good, now get to class."

He ran off to his class, and I walked into mine. I sat next to Tyler in the back of the room

"So…Is miss Logan taken off the market?" He whispered as the professor entered the room.

"I don't know," I answered getting out a notebook and pen.

"Sure you don't."

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Mr. Sims?" Professor Pastor asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, ma'am, I do not," Tyler blushed.

"Good, now keep your trap shut, so I can finish my introduction."

I bit back my laughter, which earned an elbow in my colon. I leaned forward onto my desk, silently crying out in pain.

"Sorry!"

"Mr. Sims!"

"I know ma'am, 'Keep my trap shut.'"

Everyone laughed at him, but I punched him in the arm.

"Ow."

"Think twice before elbowing me again," I smiled sweetly at him.

* * *

Alright, so you guys know what to do! Sorry for the short intro and ending!


	8. Mostly An AN

Just to give you readers a glimpse of how much I love y'all, I am typing this chapter with one hand because I burned my dominant hand taking a bowl out of the oven:[ it burns so bad:'[ and I have one of those old-school ice packs encasing my hand.

One thing I absolutely love about not having school is being able to update like crazy. Admit it, you love it too:] But, one thing I absolutely loathe about not having school is the cabin fever.

I would like to thank skibird17 for reviewing like crazy, whenever I see a new review, I know it's you (ok, that came out kinda creeperish). So for you, I will continue to keep the dialogue fresh and real!

I would also to thank everyone who reviewed and added the story and me to their alerts!

* * *

After watching Tyler get reprimanded many times from the Psych professor, class ended, and it was time for Geosystems with Pogue, Reid, and Chase. Walking out of the class, I met up with Chase in the middle of the courtyard.

"How was class?" He asked, loosening his tie a bit.

I glanced behind myself at Tyler who was walking towards the English building.

"It was fun," I took his hand, and we began walking. "I watched Tyler get yelled at. That's always fun."

"I bet it is," he smiled down at me.

"How was Human Geography?"

"It was boring," he groaned, "Wait, why was Tyler getting in trouble?"

"He was talking too much." I laughed, picturing Professor Pastor with her hands on her hips.

Pogue met us at the steps, saying Reid had gone into the class to save us seats.

"That doesn't sound like Reid."

"Yeah, well since you got back, he's been getting better about some things," Pogue stated, opening the door for us.

"Some things?"

* * *

Alright, guys I am so sorry for such a short chapter, I really am. I wish I could continue, but my hand is on fire, and it's starting to peel really badly, so I'm gonna see if I can get to a clinic soon, but probably not tonight. I will update as soon as the hand feels better. Thanks for being so understanding! At least I hope you're being understanding.

And watch out for ovens!


	9. Not a Happy Camper

Hey guys! I'M BACK! We finally moved into our new house, and it's summer and now I can update more (hopefully). So I have some good news, I have applied to two places to work for the next two months, and hopefully throughout senior year! Wish me luck!

It's been a long time since I've posted, and I know you're all mad as heck that you haven't been able to read anything good(just kidding! All of the authors on here are wonderful and so, so talented!)

Anyway, before I dig myself into a deeper hole, here's another chapter!

P.S. I do not own anything you recognize…damn

* * *

After all of the classes let out, Tyler and I left Creative Writing, laughing about how the teacher had a huge piece of spinach stuck in his two front teeth and didn't notice any of the kids snickering at him.

"I can't believe he went through the class and didn't even know what we were laughing at! Even though Dylan tried telling him," Tyler managed to say without laughing. I, on the other hand, was still laughing.

"Poor guy, I can't believe he got detention on the first day of school," I slung my arm over Tyler's shoulder. "What are we gonna do now?"

He glanced at me sideways and shrugged. "I have swim practice actually. But, you could tag along if you want, you don't have to, though."

I thought about it for a couple of seconds, humming the Jeopardy theme song.

"Any day now…"

"Yes, I'll go silly, I'm not going to sit in my room all afternoon and do nothing."

He laughed and shrugged my arm of his shoulder.

I gasped and lightly shoved him away, "Jerk!"

"What?" he asked innocently, then grinned.

"You know."

And with that, we were on our way to the pool.

After Tyler left me to fend for myself in the bleachers, I began to reread all of the syllabi I had gotten throughout the day. I was halfway through the syllabus for Geosystems when everyone exited the locker rooms. Throughout the sea of blue bathing suit clad kids, I saw Caleb, Reid, Tyler, and Pogue.

I shook my head when they waved me over to their group. They began yelling over to me, so I kindly shouted my response to them. Instead of leaving me alone, they walked over to the bleachers and sat next to me.

"Jesus," I muttered, trying not to look at them. I won't lie, the boys were…not boys anymore.

"Didn't know you were religious, Lee," Reid joked, sitting very close to me, Tyler was on my other side, Pogue and Caleb were both standing next to the bleachers.

"I'm not," I smiled, hitting him with my shoulder. "Scoot over a bit, you're crowding me, peoples."

"Hey guys," Chase said, walking up to us. "And Elle," He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and sat behind me. I grimaced slightly at the gesture.

"Hey," we all chorused except for Reid, who was glaring at Chase.

"BOYS!" the swim coach yelled, "Get your butts over here!"

Chase gave me another kiss, but this time he got me on the mouth. When he turned to leave with Caleb, Pogue and Tyler, I quickly grabbed Reid by the arm, and tugged him back.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Apparently someone's been eating their Wheaties." He smirked, regaining his balance. "What's up?"

"Not much, I just wanted to continue our talk last night. I'm sorry I fell asleep." I said looking at the ground. Reid groaned. "What?"

"Why are you apologizing? If anything I'm the one who should apologize, I was a total jerk to you last night."

"GARWIN! GET OVER HERE!" The coach yelled. We looked over and saw that everyone was looking at us, including Chase who did not look like a happy camper.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," He said lazily. "We'll talk later, okay?' I grinned and gave him a quick hug.

"See you later." I said and quickly walked out of the room.

* * *

Okie dokie! Another chapter! More good news! I finally got my permit! And i applied to about six more places to work, and one of the workers at the bakery i went to was like you have a really good chance at getting the job! AND AND AND... my birthday is tomorrow! that's right the big 1-7! you know what that means? i get to see r-rated movies by myself, ooohhh yeaahhh(I'm lame like that:])

I continue to thank those who have added me and my story to their list, and i would also like to thank those who have been so patiently waiting for this update:] And as for those who haven't reviewed, i got my eye on you (-_-) - that's a squinty face btw:]


	10. You Were My First Kiss

Me: Hello my dear readers! How have y'all been? Are you all ready for a new chapter? I hope so. But I have sad news:[[ I have literally lost my muse for my Covenant stories. I lost the movie while unpacking, it was on my shelf with the mother movies, but then I took it out watch and it disappeared.

Reid: You lost us?

Caleb: Reid, relax. It's not like she lost us on purpose. Right?

Me: Of course not!

Caleb: See, Reid?

Reid: Fine. This better be a good chapter.

* * *

Bored out of my mind waiting for the boys to be done with practice, I walked outside and stood next to the fountain in the main courtyard. I looked at it and remembered everything from the six months I had spent with the guys. The one cook-out we had, the games we would play in the woods behind Caleb's house. I thought of all the good times we had, and then I thought of when Reid told me about the power a month after I had moved to Ipswich.

_Flashback_

"_Lee! Slow down a bit!" Reid had yelled after me. We were racing to his house after a rough water balloon at Pogue's house. Tyler had gotten hit in the face and his nose began to bleed, ending the balloon war._

"_Why? Afraid I'm gonna beat you?" I shouted back, turning so I could face him and run backwards._

_When he heard that he ran faster and tackled me to the ground. We landed with a thud, and began laughing._

"_You're lucky we landed in the grass," I said, rubbing my shoulder. I stood up and held out my hand._

_Pulling Reid up, I heard a loud crash coming from inside his house. I took my hand back and ran to the door, which was slightly open, then inside. Reid saw where I had run to and yelled out._

"_LEE! NO!"_

_But it was too late. I saw Reid's father standing at the top of the circular staircase, in an expensive looking gray suit with the tie coming undone, and his mother kneeling at the bottom in an elegant red dress. Her hair was in beautiful waves ending at her shoulders._

_But the thing that had scared me the most was that Mr. Garwin's eyes were not the familiar warm blue eyes that he and his son shared, but coal black. His eyes were pitch black._

"_Lee," Reid said sadly, coming around corner of the entrance._

_Both Mr. and. Mrs. Garwin broke the staring contest they had been in, and turned to face me._

_I looked around from Mrs. Garwin whose eyes were red and had a bottle in her, to Mr. Garwin whose eyes had changed back to their natural color and held remorse, and finally to Reid whose eyes held sadness and a hint of regret._

"_Lee?" Reid asked, walking towards me holding out his hand._

_I brushed it away and slowly backed away from the family into the foyer and finally out the door to my own home next door._

_I ran past my mom when she opened the door, and past my dad who sat in the living room with the newspaper on his lap. I made it to my room and just sat on my bed thinking about what I had just seen._

"_Lillian?" My mother knocked on the open door, my father behind her. I looked at them like a deer would look at a speeding cars headlights. I felt the tears fall down my face, and my mom was immediately at my side. 'What's wrong baby? Did the boys do something?"_

_I just shook my head._

"_Do you want to be left alone?" Dad asked, I simply nodded. With that, both of them left me in my dark room. I stayed in that position until the sun had retired. I had thought about absolutely nothing that entire time. How could I, when all I could see were the black eyes of Mr. Garwin? I stood up and grabbed a flashlight from under my bed. I opened the curtains, and began flashing the light into Reid's room. I held my breath until I saw his curtains move. I held up my right and left index fingers, our signal for meet at our spot, he nodded._

_Carefully, I climbed down the latter by my balcony, and walked into the black woods. Reid was already there when I got there. His blonde head hanging down, almost as if he were scared to look me in the eye._

"_Reid?"_

_He looked up and saw his eyes were red from crying. It was a sight I never wanted to see. Wrapping my arms around him tightly, I let a whole batch tears out. And we stood like that for a long time. _

"_You weren't supposed to find out. Not like that, Lee," He said, pulling away._

"_What was that?" I whispered sitting on the big rock._

"_We're witches." He said, bluntly._

_When he said that, it felt like a thousand magnets had pulled me to him, I walked up to him and pulled him into another hug. I didn't know why, but it felt like now, I couldn't be anywhere else. I just nodded and held him close to me and he did the same to me._

"_You're not gonna run, are you?" he asked quietly._

"_Never, I'll keep this a secret from everyone."_

"_You won't have to do that, the others are witches too."_

_I just nodded, not wanting to lose my best friend. We talked for what seemed like hours about what the powers were, and how the boys would get them._

"_It's time to head back, Reid." I said, looping my arm through his._

_He walked me back to the ladder and gave me another hug._

"_See you later, Garwin," I smiled._

_He laughed, "Yeah, whatever Logan."_

_I was half way up the ladder when I thought I heard him say something._

"_You're mine now."_

"_What?" I whisper yelled._

"_Nothing!"_

"Guess who?" A pair of hands went around my waist.

"That's not how you play the game Reid," I laughed.

"I know, I know," He looked up at the fountain and I could memories floating through his mind. "Remember when your dad brought us here for one of his meetings?"

I blushed slightly at the memory he brought up. "Yeah, I do."

"You were my first kiss," he said quietly.

"Bet I wasn't the last person you kissed here, manwhore" I joked and he smirked.

"So, the guys told you about me?" He looked at me through his eyelashes shyly.

"Not really, but they did mention that you were promiscuous."

"Since you know all about my sex life, what about yours, besides the new guy?" He smiled cheekily.

"Well, I dated one guy for three years and that was freshman year through junior year."

"And then you moved?"

"Nope, and then he died…" I said lowly.

"Wait, freshman year? You mentioned going on a date with your friend, TJ." He said piecing the puzzle together "He wasn't the one who…Shit Lee, I didn't know."

"Yeah, you _didn't_ know. You haven't bothered to call or e-mail me for the past three fucking years!" I felt the words tumble out of my mouth, but I had no idea where they came from and something possessed me to slap him across the face.. "Reid!" I gasped, covering my mouth.

He rubbed his jaw and nodded. "I deserved that. But you're right, you're absolutely right, Lee. And this year, I plan to make it up to you, birthdays and all."

Reid put on a real smile and I couldn't help but hug him.

"Sorry for slapping you, I don't know where that came from."

"Elle!" A voice called from across the lawn.

Reid groaned and put on a fake smile.

Chase ran to us, kissing me on the cheek, then nodded to Reid.

"Good practice man," Chase wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me into him.

"Yeah, you too. Great freestyle you got there."

"Thanks," Chase looked between Reid and I. "Do you mind if I steal her away for a couple minutes?"

"Go ahead, man, she's all yours. See ya later Logan." He smirked

"Whatever, Garwin." I smiled at him as he walked towards his dorm. "What's up Chase?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight?" He asked giving me a shy smile.

"If you mean Nicky's? Sure."

"Why do you assume Nicky's?"

"Cause it's the only place around here that we can afford," I laughed at the face Chase gave me when I mentioned money.

"Don't worry about money sweetheart, I got you covered." He leaned in close capturing my lips in quick kiss. "I'll take care of everything." He murmured against them.

* * *

OK so I have couple of questions for you guys.

1) How exactly do we know that Reid is, for lack of a better word, a manwhore?

2) Are any of you who read the story guys?

I dunno just random questions.

And thank you to KagomeBadass17, LadyPeace422, Caleb's Babe, and AMRoberts17 for reviewing and thank you to those who added the story and myself to the alerts!

Please review! I love to read what you have to say:]


	11. It Won't Happen Again

Yes, you are reading this right. This is chapter 12...again. I couldn't think of what to put after this chapter without it being forced and it didn't sound right. So here goes Chapter 12 Take Two. Chase slips a bit and Lee has a bit of a Mary Sue moment, so bear with me please?

* * *

"So when did you want to head out?" I asked as we walked up the dorm stairs. He looked ahead, as he walked by his dorm. "Um, Chase?" I stopped in front his door, and waited as he paused to look for me. "Over here."

He walked back, his hands in his pockets. "Sorry, I'm just a bit distracted."

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked as he opened the door. He pulled a dark blue shirt from his closet and took his phone out of his pocket.

"No...Yes...I want to, but...just not with you," He said quietly, his back turned. I could hear him pressing buttons on his phone.

"Chase?" I asked tentatively, walking up behind him. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and roughly shook it off.

"I don't want you around right now!" He yelled, grabbing my forearm tightly and pushing me back. I shrank back at the sudden hostility in his voice. Tears threatened to fall, as I slowly backed away from him. He looked down at his phone, then back at me. He sighed and threw the phone down. "Damn...Elle, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No, don't worry, you don't want me around right now, so I'll just leave," I walked backwards out of the room. "Don't bother coming by later."

"Elle?" He called, as I closed the door. I half ran half walked down the stairs, not looking where I was going until I bumped into a hard body.

"Where's the fire, Lee?" Tyler asked smiling, holding my shoulders. I jumped at the contact. When he saw the tears threatening to fall, he cursed under his breath. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just made a mistake, is all," I couldn't look him in the eye, knowing that if I did, he would know. "I'm just gonna head to my room, kay?"

"Sure, but I think Reid's looking for you, so just look out for him, Lee," he rubbed my shoulder and headed down the hall.

I was on alert as I walked up the steps, trying to avoid Reid. I heard footsteps coming from the right and I sprinted to my dorm, only to be knocked down by Reid coming out of Kate and Sarah's room.

"Sonofabitch," I mumbled, trying to wipe away the tears.

"Lee, I was just looking for..." He bent down to help me up, but he saw that my face was wet and slightly red. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just, don't want to talk about it right now," I looked at him, and he held his hand out for me to take.

"Sarah, Kate, do you mind if we borrow your room for a second?" He asked and they said they didn't mind. They walked down the hall, and once they were out of sight, Reid pulled into the room.

"What happened, Lee?" He asked softly, I shook my head. He repeated the question with more force.

"It wasn't his fault, I was bugging him and he pushed me aw-"

"He pushed you? Where is he?" Reid paced back and forth until I grabbed his hand.

"Reid, stop, please," I put my arms around his waist and hugged him. "Please don't do anything."

"I'm gonna kill him"

* * *

The chapters are going to be really short until I can build up momentum for them. Just wanted to let you guys know!


	12. Take Your Time

Me: Chapter 13 is up:] The story is flowing a bit better now, so updates will probably be more frequent. Yay!

Reid: Finally.

Me: Just say the disclaimer, please?

Reid: She doesn't own anything you recognize.

Me: Thank you Reid.

* * *

Reid didn't have to go very far to find Chase. He was standing in front of the door, his face red with, what I took to be embarrassment.

"Why the hell are you here?" Reid asked, blocking the door way. I walked behind him, and peered at Chase from over his shoulder.

"Look, Reid, I'm not here to fight with you," he said, looking Reid in the eyes. "I just want to talk to Lee."

"You just want to talk to her? No, I don't think so," He growled, as Chase looked back at me.

"I'm not asking you for permission to talk to my girlfriend, Garwin," Chase responded forcefully.

"If she was your girlfriend, you wouldn't have put your hands on her, _Collins_."

I moved Reid's arm from blocking the doorway, and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm a big girl, Reid," I said, softly. I put my hand on his arm to reassure him that I would be alright. "I can handle it."

Reid was reluctant to let me go with Chase, but in the end he gave us ten minutes alone.

"Lee, I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to push you, I just...I don't even know what I was thinking," he pulled me into a hug. I got the feeling that someone was watching, and turned around. Sure enough, Reid was watching.

I took my key from my jacket pocket and opened my door. I gave Reid a warning glance before shutting it. I was about to turn around when I felt something off. The normal cheerfulness of my room was replaced with a slight gloomy feeling, like sadness was waiting to take over my life. Chase cleared his throat and I turned to look at him. He was sitting on the bed, playing with the fringe on the cream colored throw blanket. His head was down.

"Chase?" I stepped toward him, kneeling do I was face to face with him. I placed my hands on his cheeks, making him look at me. "Chase, it's alright. You didn't hurt me," I showed him my arm, it was still a bit red and I knew a bruise would form by the following morning.

"Then why did you go to Reid?" He asked, looking up finally. he took my hands away from his face and held them. "I swear, sometimes I feel like you're still in love with him."

"'Still in love with him'? What do you mean?" I stood up and looked down at him. A million thoughts raced through my mind as I tried to figure out what he was talking about. Reid was my best friend, and yeah, I admit I grew to love him when we were kids, but after not talking for so many years, that love subsided and it wasn't like I liked him like that anymore. At least I didn't think so.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, Elle? Are you thinking about it? Him?" Chase stood up and looked toward the door. "Just say the word and I'll go." His normally icy blue eyes were now a dark cloudy grey. I didn't want him to leave but I was now rethinking my feelings for Reid.

"I need some time to think this through, Chase, I'm sorry," I hugged him as tightly as could without hurting him and he kissed the top of my head. He let go and walked toward the door but he turned around as he grabbed the knob.

"I'll give you as much time as you need," he looked down as he muttered something else before he left the room.

It sounded like, "But the others don't have that much longer."

* * *

Reid: What the hell? What is this?

Me: It's part of the masterplan. Don't worry that little blonde head of yours. And to you readers, sorry it was short but it's better than nothing, right?


	13. Guilt

Me: Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Sorry I've been away for so long! I've been reading other stories, primarily the WWE stories(my latest obsession). So I won't make you wait ay longer. I had my first college class yesterday! Woohoo! Go 2015! On a side note, it's been about a month since Chase met everyone and began dating Lee.

Reid: Go 2015! Now go on with the chapter!

* * *

It had been four days since I'd spoken to Chase and I'd been spending more time with Reid and the boys. It may sound crazy, but I missed Chase like crazy. It was like the longer I was away from him, the weaker I got.

Reid, Tyler, Caleb and I were leaving the dining hall when I blacked out. I remembered laughing at Tyler for something he did in Psych then spiraling into darkness. When I came to, all the boys, Sarah and Kate were looking at me with worried expressions.

"What happened?" I tried lifting my head, but Reid stopped me.

"You hit your head pretty hard, Lee," He smoothed my hair back but pulled back when I winced at the tenderness near my left temple. I looked up in confusion. "You don't remember?"

Shaking my head, I tried to sit up but the room began to spin.

"I remember laughing at Tyler in the dining hall but that's all," I started thinking of what happened, then I thought of Chase. When he popped up in my mind, some of the pain went away "Where's Chase?"

All of a sudden I had all eyes in the room on me. Reid had this intense look in his eyes.

"Why do you want to know?"

By the tone of his voice, I knew this was a private conversation. Looking at Caleb and then Pogue, they nodded and took the girls and Tyler with them and left.

"I just want to know, Reid," I stated, wanting to know why this bothered him. "Why does it matter? It doesn't concern you."

"You're my best friend, it does concern me," He began to raise his voice. "Besides he puts his hands on you! Why would you _want_ to see him?"

"Reid, lower your voice!" I all but yelled at him. "I just want to see him, alright? It's not that big a deal."

Reid walked toward the door, throwing his hands up in frustration. He suddenly stopped, turned around and walked back to me. His eyes held nothing but fear, concern and something else that I couldn't decipher.

"It is a big deal, Lee," he whispered. It was then that I realized what the other look in his eyes was. My heart began to race when he lowered his head, then there was a knock on the door. Chase stood in the door frame holding an assortment of flowers. He gave me a sheepish smile and I couldn't help but give one in return as Reid rolled his eyes and left a lingering kiss on my forehead.

"I'll see you later Lee," he pushed Chase aside and left the infirmary.

"Hey," he whispered as he pulled a chair to the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better now that you're here," I smiled and looked at the flowers. "Are those for me or Nurse Jackie? She'd like them, big fan of daisies."

"Right!" He turned a light shade of pink and placed them on my lap. "These are for you. A get well gesture and an 'I'm sorry' all in one."

"Chase, it's alright," I took his hand in mine and brought it to my lips. He looked up as I gave his knuckles a light kiss.

"It's not alright, Lee," he said softly. "I have no idea what I was doing the other day. This may be a bit too soon, but you mean a lot to me."

There was a long silence between us until one of the nurses came in and told me I could leave if I wanted. As I got out of the bed, Chase offered to walk me to my room and I let him so we could talk more.

On the way there, I began to feel stronger.

"Chase, when we were apart, I felt…" I paused, unsure of how to tell him this. "I felt weak, like _really_ weak. I think that's why I passed out."

He slowed down and turned to face me. He stepped closer to me and lowered his head so his mouth was right next to my ear.

"How do you feel now?" He whispered.

"I feel stronger and-"

That was all I was able to get out before he kissed me. As our mouths melded together, I felt my strength building up. There were a ton of emotions swirling around my mind. But the one that stood out to me was guilt. Guilt for doing this after Reid basically admitted his feelings for me.

* * *

How was it, guys?

Sorry for not updating alot. We just watched The Covenant a couple of nights ago so my inspiration for th story has come back! Please review!

Also, I think the next chapter will be a flashback:]


	14. One More Author's Note

Hey there everyone! I'm back! However…I feel like rewriting my story to make it flow a little bit better. In the first couple of chapters, I had it in my mind as a Tyler fic, but obviously, that is not how everything was playing out. But before I rewrite everything, I just want to see how many people would be interested in me continuing _This is Ipswich._


End file.
